Toxic
by Vicky Bal
Summary: -Eso Isabella... Rindete -sollozo-. Lo deseas como yo, puedo sentirlo. Sé cómo te hago sentir, sé lo que necesitas y sé que solo yo puedo dártelo. Recuerda eso y estaremos bien nenita. Saca su lengua y la pasa por mis labios, antes de estrellar su boca contra la Una vez más he vuelto a olvidar todo, he caído en tentación, una noche más que olvido lo tóxico que Edward es para mi.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M la trama me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Déjame en paz -grito a todo pulmón. Siento rabia, ira, dolor, traición son muchos los sentimientos que convergen en mi interior. Él parece no escucharme porque oigo como sus pisadas se vuelven más rápidas, haciendo que por instinto yo comience a correr para alejarme de él.

Lo hago por sobrevivencia... Él es tóxico para mi.

Llego al final del pasillo y con menos temblorosas y jadeante, abro la puerta y rápidamente entro y cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla el interpone medio cuerpo y lo impide. Forcejeamos varios minutos, el tratando de abrir y yo de cerrar. Grito de pura frustración cuando veo pérdida la batalla, no sigo gastando energías en esta pequeña e inútil lucha y una vez más dejo que él gane, que haga lo que quiera.

-Isabella -habla jadeante y entre dientes. Su respiración es errática, superficial. Su enorme pecho se eleva innumerables veces haciendo que su camisa se aferre a sus músculos. Es la viva imagen de la furia contenida -. Isabella -vuelve a repetir y cierra los ojos, aprovecho ese momento que me da para poner mas distancia entre nosotros. Camino hasta situarme frente al ventanal, dándole la espalda. No quiero verlo.

-Estas siendo estúpida e irracional -sus palabras calan hondo en mi y contengo las ganas de golpearlo. Aprieto mis puños clavándome las uñas el las palmas.

-No puedo creer lo cínico que te has vuelto. Él único maldito irracional -recalco la palabra -Eres tu -él eleva una ceja con incredulidad -. Quiero que te vayas, que me dejes en paz -le pido con la inútil esperanza de que me oiga por primera vez en la noche y se aleje de mi.

-¿Por qué? -al contrario de irse camina los pasos que nos separan, retrocedo la poca distancia que él ha avanzado.

-Esto está matandome, estas atacando conmigo -mi voz tiembla y mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas-. Te necesito lejos, te quiero fuera de mi vida.

-No -a este punto ya esta frente a mi, tan cerca que puedo respirarlo -No me quieres lejos Isabella -mi nombre en sus labios es lujuria líquida, la forma en que lo dice, como acaricia cada letra hace que todo mi cuerpo se erice y mi respiración se vuelve errática. Se lo que viene a continuación, conozco su juego, sus tácticas y aun así siempre caigo ante él -Me necesitas, me necesitas cerca, a tu alrededor. Necesitás verme, tocarme... Me necesitas encima de ti, dentro de ti, en ti... Tu me necesitas para existir -me ha tomado por el mentón y hace que lo mire fijamente. Sus ojos están clavados en los míos-. Tampoco me quieres lejos. No digas blasfemias nenita -cierro los ojos al escuchar ese maldito apodo que tantos recuerdos trae a mi mente.

Forcejeo con el e intento liberarme pero no puedo y con mi vano e inútil intento lo que consigo es que me pegue más a su cuerpo.

-Basta -gruñe, no le hago caso y continúo con mi hazaña de liberación. Me muevo contra su cuerpo e intento golpearlo pero todo es inútil -. No hagas eso, no te restriegues contra mi, no si no quieres terminar con tus muslos en mis hombros y mi verga enterrada en ti. -para darle énfasis a sus palabras, con su mano libre pega más la parte baja de mi cuerpo a la suya y puedo notar de primera mano lo excitado que esta.

-No -grito-. Suéltame -pido casi al borde del llanto porque me conozco, me conozco y se que estoy a punto de olvidar todo, de olvidar mi convicción, de mandar todo a la mierda.

-Bésame -pide no escuchando lo que acabo de pedir-. Bésame porque se que quieres, porque se que lo deseas. Bésame y haste la idea de que no te vas a alejar de mi, bésame y comprueba que eres mía... Bésame y dame tu rendición. -baja su cabeza acercando más su cara a la mía murmurando esas palabras sobre mis labios. Su aliento baña mi rostro y sus labios apenas rozan los míos ese simple gesto me hace desearlo como loca.

-Por favor no lo hagas. No me hagas esto. Edward... -murmuro ya sin convicción, dejando a un lado todo y, dejando descansar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Eso Isabella... Rindete -sollozo-. Lo deseas como yo, puedo sentirlo. Sé cómo te hago sentir, sé lo que necesitas y sé que solo yo puedo dártelo. Recuerda eso y estaremos bien nenita.

Saca su lengua y la pasa por mis labios, antes de estrellar su boca contra la mía.

Una vez más he vuelto a olvidar todo, he caído en tentación, una noche más que olvido lo tóxico que Edward es para mi

.

.

.

Abro los ojos y me levanto rápidamente, estoy desorientada. Enfoco mi vista y veo que aún es de noche, la sábana se desliza por mi cuerpo desnudo y el peso de mis acciones cae sobre mis hombros. No necesito girar mi cuerpo para darme cuenta que él ya no está, que ha hecho lo que siempre hace tomarme, marcarme como suya recordarme una y mil veces que es mi dueño y que mi voluntad es suya y siempre termino sucumbiendo ante el.

Me levanto de la cama con piernas temblorosas y voy hasta el baño, enciendo la luz y mi reflejo contra el espejo es lo primero que veo. La mujer que me mira fijamente, es una copia barata de lo que yo era, me mira como infinita tristeza. Cierro los ojos y avanzó hasta situarme más cerca del cristal, me fijo en mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta que todo en el grita el paso de Edward. Mi cuello esta raspado y tiene marcas de sus dientes, levantó mis dedos y trazo el contorno de estas, cierro los ojos y el recuerdo de hace algunas horas me invade.

 _-Tienes que entender - habla mirándome a los ojos -que no hay forma humana que me aleje de ti -jadeo porque ha comenzado a mover su sexo contra el mio, haciendo el amago de introducirse en mi-. Ni siquiera la muerte -saca su lengua y la pasa por el contorno de mi rostro-. Tienes que entender de una maldita vez que eres mía -para darle credibilidad a sus palabras entra en mi dejándome momentáneamente sin aire, y haciéndome rozar la fina línea que va del dolor a el placer -. Dejaste de existir como entidad -jadea mientras comienza un ritmo demencial de embestidas-. Cuando permitiste que yo te mirara como mujer, cuando me dejaste desearte, cuando me dejaste beber de tu sexo -gimo de forma lasciva por oírlo y por el placer puro que me esta dando -. Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo mía porque me permitiste y me permites estas dentro de ti y llenándote de mi -baja su cara hasta mi cuello-. Eres mía porque quiero y lo serás hasta que yo quiera -termina e decir antes de bajar sus labios hasta mi cuello y cerrarlos en torno a este para comenzar a succionar y un segundo después clavar sus dientes de forma deliciosamente dolorosa y aumentar el choque de sus caderas contra las mías, sin querer hacerlo grito presa del extasis antes de dejarme llevar_

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodean y me llevo un susto de muerte al darme cuenta que Edward no se ha ido, esta parado tras de mi, mirándome fijamente a través del reflejo del espejo, no le digo nada, en estos momentos las palabras sobran no hay nada que yo pueda decir, de todas las formas, el no va a escucharme nunca lo hace.

Dejo que mi espalda descanse contra su pecho, de esa forma estoy totalmente recostada de él. Edward hace un sonido de aprobación y baja su cabeza hasta el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y cuello, esconde ahí su rostro y comienza a dejar dulces besos por sobre esa superficie.

-Vamos a la cama -susurra en mi oído, cierro los ojos, absorbiendo el sonido de sus palabras, quiero que su voz se grabe en mi cerebro, en mi memoria, para no olvidarla jamas.

Me toma de la mano y da unos pasos, me quedo estática en mi lugar, admirando su espalda musculosa, viendo como sus músculos están contraídos, mirando sus numerosos lunares y admirando su tatuaje que contrasta con su personalidad de hombre serio y educado.

Edward toma mi falta de movimiento como negativa, pero se equivoca, quiero ir con el, aun no es tiempo de huir, pero mis piernas no quieren hacerme caso.

Soy sacada nuevamente de mis pensamientos cuando Edward me toma en brazos y nos dirige hasta la habitación.

Con sumo cuidado me deja sobre la sabana y sube su cuerpo en el mio.

-Quiero volver hacerte el amor -susurra sobre mi cara y besa mi nariz-. Quiero sentirte otra vez , quiero volver a escuchar que grites mi nombre.

-Edward -susurro con voz quebrada-. Si... Tatuate en mi cuerpo, fundete conmigo.

Él gime de aprobación.

-Nenita, mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos. Sin ti no existo Isabella... -susurra antes de besarme con ansias, con desesperación, con locura. No cierro los durante el beso, quiero mirarlo, mirar cada pequeño gesto, beber cada instante y guardarlos, grabarlos a fuego en mi memoria.

...

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos por segunda vez en la noche, Edward esta dormido a mi lado plácidamente. Me quedo mirándolo unos segundos y con un dedo delineo todo el contorno de su rostro, cada una de sus facciones, hasta que finalmente llego a sus labios, esos que tantos locos besos me dieron, y que tantas sonrisas me dedicaron. Me inclino y dejo un beso en su frente, él no se inmuta.

Me levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, me vito con movimientos metódicos, sin voluntad, sin querer hacerlo. No pierdo de vista en ningún momento a Edward.

Con cada minuto que pasa es uno mas cerca de final, cada minuto es una puñalda que se clava en mi.

Tomo un suspiro y absorbo por ultima vez su olor mezclado con el mio, el olor a sexo, el olor a nosotros. Y me giro sobre mis talones, antes de darle una ultima mirada a Edward.

Se que no es la manera, pero es la unica que conozco para sobrevivir , él no me dejara marcharme y al verlo mirarme con sus ojos verdes yo tampoco querré hacerlo. Pero no puedo, simplemente no podemos estar juntos.

Cierro la puerta del departamento y en medio de la noche dejo atrás lo mas importante de mi vida.


End file.
